1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of forehearth frits, pearls, and/or concentrates for use in glass compositions. In particular, the present invention provides a system of forehearth frits, pearls, and/or concentrates that is capable of imparting a brown color to a glass composition for forming colored glass in the forehearth of a glass furnace, and a method of using the colored system of forehearth frits, pearls, and/or concentrates. The invention further provides a glass composition for use in forming the color system or for use directly in a forehearth.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art methods of imparting brown colors to glass typically include high concentrations of nickel and other heavy metals such as chromium. Such metals are viewed as environmentally unfriendly by various governments.